Leaping Hearts
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: Ed's not been able to get Corbett out of his head. so when he finds a way to summon him back, he wasnt going to pass up the chance!


"Ed this is insane!" Harry said. He'd told his friend this every other minuet on the drive back up to Morton House. Ed knew that it was a low chance that this would work, but he needed to try. "Unlike all the other crap we've done?" he snapped. Harry went quiet.

Ed had found that since losing Corbett, he couldn't stop thinking about him. He'd found a ritual that said if they went to the place he died on the anniversary of his death, he could come back. That meant risking being trapped in there all night without the Winchesters to help them, but Ed was willing to risk it.

Harry had discovered Ed's plan and tried to talk him out of it. Ed wouldn't listen. As soon as he realised he wouldn't be able to talk him out of it, Harry decided to go too. After all, the lone wolves needed other wolves apparently! Plus he wasn't about to let his best friend risk his life alone! And it wasn't just because Maggie asked him to protect her brother, he persisted. Although it was mainly that.

Ed pulled up outside the house, and Harry climbed out. He got to the gate when he realised Ed was still in the car. "Ed! Come on!" he hissed. Ed shook his head to get back into the room and followed Harry's steps to the gate.

They were inside, and set up when an ancient grandfather clock chimed midnight. Ed took a deep breath. Harry hurried over to check the door. It opened with ease. He sighed relieved. A few more hours passed. Nothing happened. Even after the ritual.

It was almost five am according to the clock. Harry tapped it to make sure. He yawned widely. Ed still wouldn't let him leave. He heard Ed gasped. He turned around he gasped himself.

"CORBETT?!"

Corbett stood before them. There was a bloody scar on his neck, but a smile on his face. Ed staggered to his feet. He stumbled forwards, and Corbett caught him when he tripped.

"Whoa, whoa! Steady now Ed!" Corbett chuckled pushing Ed gently to his feet. He had a hand on Ed's back and a hand over Ed's heart.

"Hi Corbett!" Ed breathed in a delighted chuckle.

"Hi Ed!" Corbett said. Then he turned his attention to his hand over Ed's heart. "Wow. I remember the feel of beating hearts!" Corbett smiled.

With a trembling hand Ed reached to the spot on Corbett's chest where his heart should have been. He hesitated half way so Corbett held his hand and gently pressed it to his chest. "No beat. It stopped obviously!" Corbett chuckled.

A small I'm-not-sure-I'm-actually-awake smile crossed Ed's lips.

Harry who had been frozen and unblinking for the whole time now, was brought back into the room up a rat running over his foot. He screamed and ran out of the house.

Ed and Corbett looked up in alarm. There was a sound of screeching tires. "Rats!" Ed sighed shaking his head. Corbett laughed. "I missed your laugh!" Ed said.

"I missed your humour!" Corbett replied.

Ed and Corbett started to slowly lean in, when there was a sound of police sirens! "Damn! I've gotta go!" Ed sighed. Corbett's eyes dimmed.

"Go out the back Ed. It'll be safer! Plus there's an old car! I'll miss you!" Corbett whispered.

"I'll miss you more!" Ed whispered. He ran towards the back door, then he turned to run back. "I can't go without a proper kiss!" he said. He grabbed Corbett and pulled him in to press his lips against Corbett's.

"Same time next year?" Corbett grinned.

"Promise!" Ed crossed his heart. He didn't have the heart to tell the man with the stopped heart that he'd actually be back in four years. But he would be. Because leap years made his heart leap! Corbett watched Ed vanish out of the back door and heard him drive away. He vanished just as the cops opened the creaking door!

"There's no one here chief!" One said wandering out. They'd spent few hours searching the entire wreckage of the house and the sun was rising over the trees.

"Alright then. Knock it down!" the Sargent yelled. He then turned to the woman who had just brought the land on which the house stood. "Are you sure you want to do this? Build this house here?!" He double checked.

The woman nodded. "Certain. I can't have my brother running around a wrecked house! Even if it is only once every four years!" she agreed. He nodded and went to get the bulldozers. Maggie looked up at the abandoned house before them. "Rest in peace for now Corbett!" she smiled.


End file.
